Residual Haunts
' Residual Haunts' is the seventh episode of the seventh season of Ghost Hunters. Summary A fortress with an evil presence isn't enough to scare off our intrepid paranormal investigators! This week the Ghost Hunters head to Fort Knox in Maine, then on to a family in North Carolina desperate for help with their paranormal problems. (P.S. This is a different Fort Knox- not the one with all the gold!) This Fort Knox was built during the Revolutionary War, and is the best example of a sea coast fortification in America today. The reports include lots of claims of being touched and pushed, secured doors opening and closing, a soldier ghost that lingers about the area, odd noises and a security room where people feel a strong presence of evil. Jason and Grant start the night in Long Alley, where a ghost is reported to linger. The thermal imaging picked up some strange anomaly that they can't explain, and they throw down the laser grid. Then, something breaks the beam…twice! And they hear some crazy breathing noise RIGHT NEXT to Jason. Meanwhile, in 2-step Alley, Tango and Steve grapple to understand the weird K-2 readings and noises. Later, Amy and Britt decide the claims of being pushed in the Case Mates could be that someone tripped on the uneven floor and thought they were being pushed. Hmm. And the two hear loud footsteps, and see a red glowing light, which was probably their own camera. In the officer's quarters, the K-2 meter lights up fanatically for Jason and Grant even though there's no power source in the building. The meter lights up as high as a human would stand and then crashes straight down to the ground. What does that mean?? At 2-step Alley Amy and Adam's laser grid seems to be interrupted by some odd, moving object that freaks Amy out. Grant leads Amy as she participates in her first reveal. They report the footstep noises, and present audio of heavy breathing. The results are in: this place has some serious activity going on! On to the Ferrell house in North Carolina, where recent increases in activity are really freaking out the owner, Janet Ferrell. A large black shadow has scared them in the past, but now there seems to be a ghost touching them and scaring their dog Harley to death!! Good thing Maddie is coming along to sort things out for her canine brethren. The family has also seen images of the deceased patriarch on his favorite front porch. Janet just wants whatever is causing this activity will go away. Maddie doesn't seem to have the same problems as Harley. The team notices that the hardwood floors creak and move, which would startle a dog. On the second floor, somebody touches Grant's hair and totally FREAKED HIM OUT. Then he realizes the vent had kicked on at that moment, and it points right toward where Janet's head would be when she's sleeping. Jay and Grant show Janet where the floor boards could be scaring the dog, and suggest she put a carpet down for Harley. At the end of the day, there's nothing to indicate paranormal activity in the Ferrell house. Phew, what a relief for Janet. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes